Discovering Redheads
by Ari 347
Summary: Harry's birthday is coming up. Guess who Bunta's about to meet?


A/N: So I know I haven't been too good about these stories lately, but here's a random oneshot to go along with Summer of Disasters and Discoveries! Enjoy!

* * *

Bunta looked up as Sirius entered the room whistling happily. "What do you want from me this time?"

His cousin assumed a wounded expression and clutched at his chest. "Why would you assume I want something from you?" At the teen's flat, unimpressed expression, he shrugged. "Harry's birthday is tomorrow. I'm making a small party, just his friends and the Weasley family."

"Weasley family?"

"They had a pretty big part in taking care of him. I figured they should be invited." He sat down and met Bunta's gaze. "Will you be alright with all the people here?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

U_U

* * *

The next morning started with a crash! making Bunta groan and pull his pillow over his head.

"Sirius! I really don't need a heart attack for my birthday!"

"You're eighteen! You can legally drink in the Muggle world!"

"Yeah, well, I won't be able to go get drunk if you kill me first!"

Bunta stormed out of his room, racket and tennis balls in hand. "If you do not shut up right now you will both spend today with a tennis ball up your - "

"Oh, relax, it's his birthday! Be happy!"

"I agree with him, Sirius. Let me sleep late." Harry lazily batted at Sirius's hands. "Go away. Give me another hour."

"Fine. Party pooper." Sirius threw up his hands in defeat and left the room.

Harry grinned at Bunta. "I guess you can go back to bed now, old man."

"Yeah. Happy birthday." He turned and went back to his room, but couldn't fall back asleep.

U_U

* * *

Harry looked over at Bunta, who had his head bent over an English book. "Can you read that? No offense, I just..."

"I'm not stupid." Bunta marked his place and set the book aside. "We learn English in school. I may not be Hermione, but I do listen."

"I've never thought you were. Stupid, I mean. I kind of figured you were like Fred and George."

"Who?"

"Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. I thought we brought you to their store, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes?" Harry questioned. Bunta shrugged. "They're big into practical jokes. They only got about seven O.W.L.s between the two of them, but they're bloody brilliant. You'll meet them by the party."

"It isn't a surprise?"

"Nah. Sirius, keep a secret? That would never happen."

Bunta grinned. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with that."

"If you want you can bring some of your friends. I don't mind." Harry reached over to take a look at the book. "A tennis book? You're already amazing, why should you read more about it?"

"Easier to trick people if you use foreign techniques. Everyone already knows my signature moves, I need to develop some more." Bunta suddenly met Harry's gaze, his eyes wide. "Want to come practice my new ideas with me?"

"Um...Sure? I'm not good at tennis, though?"

"I don't need anyone good, I just need someone to return my shots. You and Draco could probably do it." He stood up and started for his room, Harry hot on his heels. "You can borrow one of my spare rackets. I'll try to be careful."

Harry gulped nervously. What was he getting himself into?

U_U

* * *

"Potter, hit the ball! It's right in front of you!"

Harry gasped and lunged for the ball as Draco shouted at him. He missed, and the ball hit the ground.

"Can't you hit anything? You can be a seeker, but not hit a little yellow ball? You - "

"I think I'm good. I'll need to practice with some more experienced players now." Bunta bounced the ball on his racket, a mischievous grin hovering at the corners of his mouth. "Although I hadn't thought that you two would be so terrible together."

Draco turned his murderous gaze on Bunta. "If not for Potter - "

"Hey! It's not - "

"Relax. You're both pretty bad."

"Hey!"

Bunta laughed. "It's the truth. You couldn't even score a single point against me except for when I had to tie my sneaker."

Draco straightened up and looked down at the teen. "I'll have you know that I've had the best trainers money can buy."

"You also need talent. Plus I went to Rikkaidai Gakuen. We're expected to be great, aside from the fact that Sanada-fukutaicho swore to Yukimura-taicho that we would remain the undefeated champions until he got better." He slid his racket back into its case. "I think we should go freshen up, when does Sirius plan on doing this birthday party?"

"Who know. This is Black, he can decide to do it at midnight for all we know," Draco complained.

"Don't insult-"

"Will the two of you stop bickering for five minutes? Are you two rivals or lovers?"

Harry and Draco turned and glared at Bunta, who shrugged. "All you do is argue. I don't know if you really hate each other or are just so used to bickering that you can't do anything else."

"He's annoying."

"Yeah. I'll agree with you on that, ferret."

"If you can call me ferret, I can call you Scarhead."

Bunta rolled his eyes and shouldered his gear. Sometimes, it was better to just call it quits.

U_U

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Harry grinned at the Weasley twins, who held matching gifts out to him. "No thanks. Just put it on the table and I'll diffuse them later."

"Why Harry, do you-"

"Not trust us? How - "

"Could you? We're - "

"Wounded!"

"Sorry. Hey, you guys haven't met Bunta yet, right?" Harry shoved the redhead in front of him. Bunta glared and tried to duck away, but the older teen held him still. "This is Bunta Marui. Bunta, these are-"

"Gred - " the left twin offered.

"And Forge," the other finished.

"Charmed," they said together.

Bunta looked between the two of them. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Yeah, it's usually better not to," Harry agreed.

"Wait, is this the kid who's staying with you?" 'Gred' asked.

"Another redhead!" The right twin wrapped his arm around Bunta's shoulders. "We will have a lot of fun with you."

"Yes we will." The other twin wrapped his arm around Bunta's shoulders, too, and began to pull the two of them over to the sweet table.

"Don't break him!" Harry called, laughing.

Bunta shot him an angry glare. "Payback," Harry mouthed.


End file.
